1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame relay interworking service control method with ATM network using a permanent virtual connection and, more particularly, to a frame relay interworking service control method with ATM network using a permanent virtual connection, whereby a frame relay subscriber's service information is registered in ATM exchange system, ATM exchange system inner path to registered the frame relay connection due to registering the frame relay connection to the registered subscriber is connected to PVC.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, ATM exchange system houses a Link which supports 1.544 Mbps (T1), 2.048 Mbps (E1), 44.736 Mbps (DS3), which performs a frame relay interworking divided into a first step, a second step, a third step. In the first step, the frame relay subscriber information is registered through a system operator interface, in the second step, one more frame relay connection is registered to the registered frame relay subscriber, in the third step, there is set PVC for connecting ATM switch path between the registered frame relay connections or between the frame relay connection and ATM connection.
Such an ATM exchange system should ensure interoperation for the existing service, improve the efficiency of ATM network by maintaining the form which flexibly accommodates the existing service.
In prior frame relay service form, there is a method which uses a frame relay switch supports a frame relay protocol. The ATM exchange system and interworking method is that the frame relay terminal or network should maintain a terminal adapter or ATM interworking function including a recognizable signal protocol at the ATM exchange system.
Accordingly, it is problematic that there is possible the connection to ATM exchange system in the case that frame relay subscriber should keep an extra apparatus for ATM interworking function.